El pasado del Tigre y el del Dragon
by Master PAO PT
Summary: Todo empieza cuando en el Palacio de Jade llegan unos bisitantes a buscar a la Maestra Tigresa para una mision que cambiaria la vida de ella y la de los que la rodean pero a ella le toca la responsabilidad de decidir cambiarla para bien o para mal y todo por una leyenda que no se ha podido cumplir hasta haora...
1. capitulo 1 El inicio

**HOLA BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR QUIENES LEYERON ESTE CAPITULO ANTES, ESQUE MIS HERMANOS MEJOR DICHO MI HERMANITA ESTUBO EN MI CUENTA Y YA VEN LO QUE PASO SUBIERON ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO INCOMPLETO QUE TUBE QUE ACOMPLETAR RAPIDAMENTE POR ESTE INCOMBENIENTE Y SIGO SIN ENTENDER COMO ES QUE COMBINARON LAS DOS HISTORIAS PERO BUENO ESTE SI ES ESTE SI ES EL BUENO Y MIL DISCULPAS. **

**Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien como pueden ver o mejor dicho leer este es mi primer fic. De kung fu panda, espero que les guste, aceptó comentarios de cualquier tipo menos ofensivos de ahí en adelante lo que sea, para saber si les gusto o no, recomendaciones, en fin lo que sea, pero porfis comenten ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii? en fin… este capítulo fue antes y durante el nacimiento de Tigresa…**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes… a excepción de los de mi propia imaginación; ahora sí sin nada más que decir (escribir)… ¡ACCION! **

Qué pasaría si no supiéramos nada de dónde venimos ni quienes son nuestros padres biológicos y lo único que tenemos son recuerdos borrosos de sufrimiento, no sé cómo pero lo averiguare, llegaré al fondo de esto para saber quién soy y de donde vengo y todo por una leyenda que decía que la primera heredera al trono salvaría a su pueblo y le devolvería la paz…

Todo empezó en la ciudad de Chi-Gen donde el líder del clan de tigres Chew tuvo a su primer y único hijo Wong quien fue creciendo física y mentalmente destinado a ser el siguiente líder del clan;

Al tener 10 años su madre Nian murió enferma, pero murió en paz viendo a su único hijo festejando su cumple años, si fue un momento muy triste; Chew quedo destrozado por la muerte de su querida esposa pero antes de morir Nian le hizo prometer a Chew que cuidara mas a Wong ya que era muy pequeño y necesitaba amor, después de esa promesa murió

Chew le puso mucha atención a Wong pero no de la manera como se lo había prometido a su esposa sino con estudio, normas, entrenamiento físico para ser más fuerte para proteger la ciudad y a sus habitantes

Wong se convirtió en un hombre(animal) disciplinado, valiente, fuerte, inteligente, astuto, recto, pero muy frio y no mostraba sentimiento alguno por la falta de amor de su padre, hasta que conoció a Mine una tigresa siberiana muy bella a los ojos de Wong, se enamoraron, casaron y en unos meses Mine quedo embarazada, a los 9 meses tuvieron a una linda cachorra a la cual llamaron Xia el cual significa _''resplandor del amanecer´´_ por lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo con el nombre de su linda cachorra pues ella había nacido cuando estaba amaneciendo

A los meses toda la ciudad se entero que tendrían una nueva emperatriz, todos estaban muy contentos por esa maravillosa noticia

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la gran pareja feliz estaba discutiendo Wong con Mine por saber a quien se parecía más su pequeña cachorra la cual reía como si estuviera viendo algo gracioso lo cual si era bastante gracioso ver a los dos tigres discutir

Al paso del tiempo Chew había cambiado su forma de ser al ver crecer a su nieta, cuando Xia cumplió sus 2 añitos de edad se hizo una gran fiesta en la ciudad en su honor, todos estaban muy felices comiendo y riendo de las bromas que hacia Wong

Chew le regalo un obsequio a su nieta por cumplir años un brazalete, el brazalete era hermoso estaba hecho con oro blanco por completo, en el centro tenia era adornado con Esmeraldas y con Morganite formando una flor y en el centro de la flor un diamante si definitivamente ese brazalete era muy valioso, se lo coloco en su bracito porque si se lo daba en la manita de seguro lo rompería y en cuanto se lo puso Xia reía como nunca lo había echo

La fiesta no podía ser mejor Xia estaba muy contenta, tanto que Wong y Mine la trataban de controlar pero no podían hasta que Cheu la agarro y la cargó para que toda la familia se hiciera un retrato familiar

Ya era la hora de partir el pastel el cual era enorme que alcanzaría para toda la ciudad pero en ese mismo instante una daga se clavó en el delicioso pastel todos voltearon a ver de donde benia esa daga y se sorprendieron al ver a un león alto, visiblemente fuerte, melena negra y ojos color ámbar y vestido totalmente de negro, junto a él estaba un chacal que le llegaba a la altura del hombro y al igual que el león vestía totalmente de negro

-Liang tanto tiempo- dijo Chew dando un paso al frente

-Lamento llegar de este modo pero tengo que cobrar la deuda que deben-

-¿De qué deuda habla padre? Pensé que sabia toda la historia de Chi-Gan- pregunto Wong muy confundido

Chew iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Liang

-Haaa ¿con que no le has contado sobre nuestro tratado heeee? Bueno yo se lo diré, mira joven príncipe tu tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo y el mío hicieron un tratado de paz el cual consistía en entregar a cada princesa que naciera a cambio tendrían la paz- explico entre burlón Liang

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser- gritó Wong

-Si puede ser y así ha sido de generación en generación y hoy vengó por lo que me pertenece- dijo Liang señalando a Xia que estaba en los brazos de su madre

-Lo siento hijo- dijo Chew con mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento

-¿¡Qué lo sientes!? ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?-exigió Wong

-porque esperaba que nunca se enterara- dijo Chew con la cabeza baja

-Por eso no querías que fuera niña ¿cierto?- dijo Mine casi llorando

-… -

-Mmmmm… no quisiera interrumpir pero ustedes deciden ¡la niña o la guerra! – pregunto Liang

Wong y Mine no tardaron mucho en decidir no entregarían a su hija por nada del mundo aun siendo la guerra mundial no se la darían

-¡NO!- dijo decidido Wong poniéndose en frente de Mine y Xia

-¡Jamás te daremos a nuestra bebe!- gritó Mine abrasando a Xia entre sus brazos

-En ese caso ¡ATAQUEN! – grito Liang levantando su espada

De pronto un ejército de leones, chacales y lobos salieron de no sé donde atacando a todo y a todos a su paso, en ese momento todos quedaron tiesos por unos segundos por ver la gran cantidad del ejercito de Liang entonces todos empezaron a luchar por sus vidas y por las de sus seres queridos

Chew no sabía qué hacer estaba muy confundido pero lo que si sabía era que debía proteger a su familia a cualquier precio y entonces se integra a la pelea

Por otro lado Wong daba el todo por el todo peleando para proteger a su esposa e hija pero eran demasiados y no podía cuidarlas a ellas y a él al mismo tiempo además que estaba cansado y un poco herido por las espadas y martillos que avían impactado contra él, se le ocurrió una idea que no le agradaba nada pero tenía que hacerlo para salvar a su tesoro más preciado su esposa e hija

-Veté y llévate a nuestra hija- grito Wong a Mine

-pero…- dijo Mine aun con su hija en brazos

-¡VETÉ! – le gritó aun mas fuerte –yo los distraeré lo necesario, cuídate y cuida a nuestra princesa no importa lo que tengas que hacer protégela y no olviden que las amo a las dos- y con esas palabras Mine dio la vuelta y corrió con su niña en brazos

Mine hacia su mayor esfuerzo para ocultarla cuando pasaban los lobos o chacales cerca de ellas ya que Xia no dejaba de moverse y llorar esto hacia casi imposible ocultarla, a Mine se le ocurrió una idea que le rompía el corazón pero no tenia alternativa si no lo hacía su hija moriría

Mine recordó que siguiendo el rio avía un valle en donde se encontraba un orfanato ahí dejaría a su princesa, pero no encontraba la forma de navegar ni dónde poner a su bebe entonces vio una canasta en donde Xia cabía perfectamente, por un momento las palabras de su esposo resonaban en su cabeza _''no importa lo que tengas que hacer protégela''_ en ese momento agarro fuerzas de donde no tenia, agarro a su bebe, checo que la canasta no tuviera agujeros por donde se pudiera caer Xia o filtrarse el agua y metió a la pequeña cachorra a la canasta cuidadosamente, la enrolló completamente para que estuviera calientita y serró la canasta no antes de decirle algo a su hija

-Mi pequeña princesa.. no sabes cuánto me duele hacer esto pero… es por tu bien… y nunca olvides… que te amo…, que te amamos tu padre y yo con todo nuestro corazón- dijo Mine con la voz entre cortada por el llanto, en ese mismo momento serró la canasta y la llevó al rio y la dejo ir esperando que alguien la encuentre y la cuide como su propia hija

En un valle lejano de la cuidad de Chi-Gan una cabra jugaba y cuidaba a los niños que Vivian en un orfanato, la cabra vio algo que se movía en las plantas, decidió ir a investigar un poco y se sorprendió al ver una canasta, la abrió y se sorprendió mas al ver el contenido de esta pues avía una cachorra de tigre y se sorprendió aun mas cuando miro que la manta con la que estaba envuelta tenía el escudo de la ciudad de Chi-Gan la ciudad más poderosa de toda china, pero lo que ella no sabía era que esa ciudad tan poderosa estaba en guerra y no acabaría muy rápido que digamos.

**Bueno que tal les pareció ¿buena?, ¿mala?, ¿muy larga?, ¿demasiado corta? Jejejeje… en la última pregunta bromeo pero en serio espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus **reviews** prfis siii que les estaré muy agradecida, bueno hasta el próximo cap. A y les pido mil disculpas por lo que causaron mis dulces hermanos pero bueno aora si adios.**


	2. La fuerza no lo es todo

**Bueno ya estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas, espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve algunos problemas familiares y pues no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y cuando escribía era en mis ratitos libres y cuando ya tuve el cap. listo pasaba otro problema y… ya no los aburro con mis problemas y… espero que les guste el cap.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes… a excepción de los de mi propia creación; ahora sí, sin nada más que decir (escribir)… ¡ACCION! **

''**La fuerza no lo es todo''…**

Era un día hermoso en el Valle de la Paz, el sol brillante en el cielo, los pueblerinos con sus puestos mercantiles y otros comprando en ellos, los niños jugando con sus figuras de acción, si todo era tranquilo en aquel Valle

-¡VAMOS TU PUEDES!- bueno no todo era tranquilo en aquel valle

EN EL PATIO DEL PALACIO DE JADE… 

-¡VAMOS PO!- decía Mono con sus dos patas en su cabeza y con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡SI SE PUEDE!- apoyaba Mantis desde el hombro de Mono

-¿en serio crees que pueda?- pregunto Grulla acercándose a Víbora

-no lo sé… pero si sigue haciendo esas cosas saldrá muy lastimado… y… ¿cuántas veces a perdido? ya perdí la cuenta- comento una preocupada víbora

-quince veces creo… - dijo grulla rascándose la nuca un tanto confundido

-si ayer fueron dos veces- dijo un Mono que no despegaba los ojos de dicha competencia

-y el día anterior tres- continuo Mantis muy emocionado

-y el anterior de ese cinco- apoyo Grulla contando con sus plumas los días y beses que perdió

-y el día anterior de ese fueron siete veces- hablo de nueva cuenta Mantis aun sin apartar sus ojos de dicha competencia

-y el día de hoy aun no se sabe – dijo Grulla

-¿entonces no ha ganado ni una vez desde que el Maestro Shifu le dijo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer ese nuevo entrenamiento?- pregunto una sorprendida Víbora

-si… no es raro Mono también le gano- respondió Mantis

-¿¡también reto a Mono!?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Víbora pero un poco alterada

-si fue el mismo día en el que perdió contra Mantis- ahora hablo Grulla

-¿también a mantis?- pregunto Víbora con la ceja alzada

-sí y en el mismo día a Grulla- hablo nuevamente Mantis

-¿también a ti Grulla? no lo puedo creer _(pensé que era a la única a quien avía retado y perdido)_- pensó Víbora en sus adentros

-si… el pobre no a ganado ni una vez- dijo Mono un poco desanimado por las derrotas de su gran amigo -pero en esta si le gana- se reanimo el primate

-oye no es por llevarle la contra a Po pero… ellos tienen razón, crees que le gane… digo ya le gano quince veces y…- dijo Mantis bajando del hombro de Mono

-y… ¿qué?- pregunto mono animando a Mantis a continuar

-bueno yo no creo que gane… además ¿ya te fijaste con quien está compitiendo?- comento Mantis subiendo al sombrero de Grulla

-sí, ya me fije pero…-

-además que ese alguien es más fuerte que todos nosotros- interrumpió Grulla a Mono

-sí, pero…-

-además que ese alguien no se niega a un reto - interrumpió Mantis

-pero…-

- y que ese alguien es **Tigresa**- interrumpió Víbora resaltando la pala **Tigresa**

-¡YA! ¿QUIEREN DEJARME TERMINAR?... aunque pensándolo mejor… tienen razón- dijo Mono poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla - ¡PO RINDETE NO PUEDES GANAR!- grito desde las escaleras donde estaba viendo el espectáculo

**Mientras con Po y Tigresa…**

Po y Tigresa estaban frente a frente, en medio de ellos dos estaba una mesa de madera y dos banquitos a cada lado de la mesa en los que la Maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón estaban sentados apoyando su codo en la mesa de madera y agarrando con fuerza la mano del otro tratando de que se fuera para el lado contrario

Po al escuchar el grito de apoyo de su molesto y mejor amigo Mono se animó por sus apoyos pero después de lo último que grito no tardo en molestarse y a la vez desanimarse un poco pues sintió nada de apoyo de su mejor amigo.

-¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO AMIGO!- le grito Po a Mono que ya estaba sudando de cansancio y sentía que su brazo lo iba a traicionar de nuevo como en los días anteriores y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía mover ni un centímetro

-ríndete panda no me puedes vencer- dijo Tigresa la cual estaba casi en las mismas condiciones de Po, ni uno ni el otro podían mover el brazo del otro para el lado contrario

-eso es lo que tú crees pero te ganaré- dijo un Po muy cansado pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo

-por favor ya te he ganado seis veces ¿y tu cuantas panda?- dijo la felina rayada que aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta sentía que si Po aumentaba un poco la fuerza le ganaría al instante

-ni una pero… haaaaa… ¿Tigresa siempre cuando estás en estas condiciones le encajas las garras a tu contrincante para ganar? A eso se le llama trampa ¿sabías?- dijo Po muy adolorido de su mano pero no disminuyo su fuerza ni su agarre

-¿pero qué…?- y en efecto Tigresa había enterrado sus garras en la mano de Po sin darse cuenta y al instante retrajo sus garras –lo siento Po yo…- tigresa fue interrumpida por el impacto que tuvo su propia mano contra la mesa de madera

-¡SI! ¡TE GANE!- grito Po muy contento por su victoria mientras tigresa trataba de asimilar bien las cosas

MIENTRAS CON LOS CUATRO FURIOSOS RESTANTES...

Los cuatro furiosos restantes no se la podían creer Po le había ganado a Tigresa en una prueba de fuerza, a duras penas pero la venció algo que nadie había hecho desde… nunca, todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y hasta Mantis se había caído del sombrero de Grulla por la gran impresión

-¿le gano?- pregunto mono muy incrédulo aun con los ojos bien abiertos

-yo creo que…si… - dijo Mantis ya recuperado de su trace -¡OYE PO HACÍ SE HACE YO SABIA QUE GANARIAS, ESTUBE APOLLANDOTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- le grito Mantis a Po y recibiendo una mirada acecina de parte de todos en especial de cierto primate

-no lo puedo creer Po venció a Tigresa por primera vez… debe de estar muy orgulloso de el mismo… ¿verdad?- le pregunto Víbora a Grulla que estaba a un lado de ella

-si seguramente…-contesto Grulla en un tono serio cosa que se le hizo raro a Víbora ya que el no acostumbra a usar ese tono de voz a menos que fuera algo muy serio –pero la fuerza no lo es todo y al parecer Po solo se está basando en eso-

-mmmmm… ¿en serio crees que Po solo le tome importancia a la fuerza que tiene?- pregunto Víbora rascándose la cabeza con la punta de su cola

-¿y tú qué crees?- dijo señalando con su ala en la dirección donde estaba el ganador de dicha competencia el cual estaba besando sus bíceps

-mmmm… creo que tienes razón ustedes que dicen chicos- al no escuchar respuesta alguna volteo a verlos los cuales seguían asombrados y no despegaban los ojos de los dos maestros

Al escuchar la pregunta de Víbora y al sentir su mirada en sima de ellos, solo pudieron hacer una cosa y esa cosa era apuntar _(con su dedo y tenaza)_ hacia los dos maestros, Víbora y Grulla vieron a la dirección en donde apuntaban Mono y Mantis y se quedaron igual de atentos que ellos

**Con Po y Tigresa…**

Mientras Tigresa trataba de asimilar bien las cosas, Po estaba celebrando su victoria y besando sus bíceps con mucho orgullo,

-eso fue trampa- acuso Tigresa poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia conde estaba Po

-a no eso no fue trampa- se defendió Po

-¿entonces que fue?- dijo tigresa deteniéndose a dos pasos de llegar con el

-bueno… fue... tu culpa- dijo Po un poco dudoso, pero al instante se arrepintió de lo que dijo

-¿¡qué fue qué!?- dijo Tigresa alzando la voz casi gritando

-nada no fue nada- dijo el joven panda cubriéndose la cara para no ver el golpe que seguramente la furiosa felina estaba a punto de dar

-Po repite lo que dijiste- le exigió Tigresa a Po que en ese ínstate bajo sus patas de la cara

-ammmm… fue…tu…culpa… por… - dijo Po dudando de lo que estaba diciendo y jugando con sus dedos -…distraerte si eso es, fue tu culpa por distraerte- dijo Po dando un paso al frente, inflando el pecho y esperando que Tigresa no sea tan brusca con el

En ese instante tigresa abrió los ojos a más no poder, pues Po tenía toda la razón por distraerse perdió aunque ella ya sabía que aunque fuera por una distracción pequeña le ganaría

-mmmm… tienes razón Po- dijo tigresa ya calmada y dando media vuelta para retirarse –me distraje-

-un minuto… ¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Po incrédulo pues pensaba que Tigresa le pegara o mínimo y con bastante suerte le pidiera la revancha pero no en cambio fue la rendición de Tigresa

-que me distraje Po, ganaste- dijo empezando a caminar

-no lo puedo creer este día no puede ser mejor le gane a Tigresa en un combate de fuerza y luego admite que perdió ¿puede pasar algo mejor?- dijo Po muy alegre y dando saltitos de alegria pero fue interrumpido por cierta felina

-al menos fue una vez y además ay cosas más importantes que una simple prueba de fuerza- dijo Tigresa aun sin detenerse mirando de reojo a Po que al instante dejo de dar saltitos

-a si ¿cómo qué?- pregunto Po pero no hubo respuesta pues Tigresa ya había entrado al salón de entrenamiento con los furiosos restantes -¡TIGRESA ESPERA NESECITO UNA RESPUESTAAAAA!- grito Po mientras corría

**Con los cuatro furiosos restantes…**

-¿Vieron y oyeron lo mismo que yo o estoy loco?- pregunto Mono a los chicos y una chica porque no se la podía creer

-yo creo que las dos- respondió Tigresa pasando por un lado de Mono y parándose detrás de los furiosos que la miraban como si fuera la única criatura de su especie que ellos conocieran(y de hecho así es ellos no conocen a otro tigre a demás de ella)-cierren la boca que se les va a meter una mosca y…¿ porque me ven así?- pregunto Tigresa un poco incomoda con la actitud de sus compañeros

-¿así como?- pregunto Mono serrando su boca

-pues así como… no se… como si fuera a el único tigre que conocieran-

-de hecho Tigresa si eres la única tigresa que conocemos- dijo grulla dando un paso al frente – de repente sintió un latigazo en su nuca que muy probablemente venia de cierta reptil -AUCH… ¡VÍBORA! Eso dolió- se quejo sobándose la nuca -¿porque lo hiciste?-

-Grulla no digas esas cosas todos sabemos que no hemos visto ni un tigre más que a Tigresa pero eso no te da derecho a decir esas, cosas piensa que podrías herir los sentimientos de Tigresa- dijo la reptil tratando de reanimar a su amiga que había bajado la cabeza aparentemente triste (dije aparentemente)

-no te preocupes Víbora no me molesto el comentario de grulla ya estoy resignada a que ya no hay mas tigres- dijo Tigresa un poco desanimada

-no digas eso Tigresa alégrate y piensa… si ya no hay tigres ya no tendré competencia para demostrar que soy más fuerte… aunque pensándolo mejor… si tendrás competencia Po por ejemplo ya que te gano… - Mono fue interrumpido por un latigazo de Víbora en su nuca para evitar que siga ablando -AUCH DOLIO- se quejo Mono

- ¿te dolió Monito?- pregunto Víbora fingiendo preocupación

-sí y mucho… creo que me sacaste sangre-dijo Mono mirando su mano para verificar que no tuviera sangre

-pues que bueno… para que se te quite eso de andar ablando cosas que no debes- lo regaño Víbora-no le agás caso Tigresa lo que Mono quiso decir exactamente es que… este…quiso decir que… - Víbora ya no sabía que decir por primera vez se le avían acabado las ideas

-es que… aunque tú seas la única chica de tu raza que conozcas en china no quiere decir que no los haya en otro lugar eso es lo que quiso decir Mono… ¿verdad Mono?- pregunto Mantis pegándole con el codo a cierto primate

- ¿¡Qué!? No yo no… paro mono de hablar por las miradas asesinas de sus dos compañeros y su compañera

-a si, si eso era a lo que me refería eso exactamente- dijo Mono muy nervioso

-aaaaaa (suspiro) no se preocupen chicos no importa… -

-¿ESTUDIANTES NONDE ESTAN? ¡BENGAN AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA!- grito el Maestro Shifu

-creo que el Maestro Shifu nos está ablando será mejor ir antes de que nos castigue- dijo tigresa empezando a avanzar mientras los demás furiosos intercambiaban miradas y se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a seguir a la líder de los cinco furiosos

-¡TIGRESA ESPERA NESECITO UNA RESPUESTAAAAA!- Tigresa escucho un grito pero no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando

-chicos… esperen… mmmm… creo que no me escuchan… creo que tendré que entrar ...y demostrar que tan fuerte me he hecho- entonces Po entro al salón de entrenamiento

-¿donde está Po?- pregunto el Maestro Shifu

En eso se escucha un TIGRESA EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA que seguramente provenía de cierto panda que venía a toda velocidad y no avía señal alguna de querer parar, todos se hicieron a un lado esquivando a Po, causando que se estrellara en la pared, todos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien y en efecto lo estaba

-¿qué paso?… Maestro Shifu yo no tuve la culpa esa pared se me cruzo en frente- dijo Po un poco mareado por el golpe, bueno muy mareado

-¿Po estas bien?- pregunto una preocupada Víbora

-¿te duele algo amigo?- pregunto Mono dándole una pata a Po para poder levantarse ya que estaba todavía en el suelo

-si estoy bien gracias chicos- agradeció un Po ya mejorado pero un poco aturdido

-bien ya que estamos todos… -

-pssss, psssss, Tigresa me debes una pregunta- le susurro Po al oído a Tigresa

-¿qué pregunta?- pregunto de igual manera la felina un poco confundida

-de que hay cosas más importantes que una simple prueba de fuerza- le recordó Po alzando un poco la voz

- aaaaa… esa pregunta… -

-si esa pregunta- esta vez Po hablo un poca mas fuerte atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Guerrero Dragón, Maestra Tigresa hay algo que quieran comentar antes de ir a cenar?- pregunto un panda rojo un poco enfadado por sus alumnos al no poner atención a lo que decía

-no nada maestro puede continuar- hablo Po un poco nervioso

-en ese caso no les importaría recordarles a sus compañeros lo que acabo de decirles- dijo el Maestro Shifu

Tigresa y Po se miraron entre si pues no avían puesto atención a lo que su maestro les estaba diciendo o al menos eso pensaba uno de ellos, el Maestro Shifu al ver que ni uno de los dos iba a hablar decidió darles un castigo a los dos pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra…

-nos estaba diciendo que… mañana tendremos toda la tarde libre porque hay algo importante que tiene que hacer y que lo disfrutemos a lo grande- hablo Tigresa dando un paso al frente con sus manos en la espalda mientras Po estaba con la boca abierta pues el pensaba que ni uno de los dos había prestado atención

- muy bien entonces pueden retirarse a cenar- dijo Schifu dando media vuelta

-SI MAESTRO- dijeron todos al unisón y haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y seguido de eso se fueron a cenar

**En la cocina…**

-y vieron como vencí a Tigresa fue como wauuuuu….- decía Po muy feliz

-PO YA DIJISTE ESO COMO UNAS CINCUENTA VESES ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO?- exigió Tigresa y harta de que escuchar eso todo el tiempo

-lo que pasa es que estas enojada porque te gane y tu no me pudiste vencer- dijo Po muy confiado de si mismo

-aaaa(suspiro) no, no Po yo no estoy enojada por eso solo que YA DIJISTE ESO MILES DE VESES- dijo Tigresa verdaderamente irritada de la cabeza -pero… hay cosas más importantes que la fuerza- dijo Tigresa en un tono más calmado

-a si y Tigresa me debes una pregunta-

-a si se me estaba olvidando- confeso la felina -dime Po ¿cuál es tu pregunta?-

-bien ¿Cómo que hay cosas más importantes que una simple prueba de fuerza?- pregunto Po

-verás Po en el kung fu no todo es fuerza también hay que tener control… -

-paciencia…- agrego Mantis interrumpiendo a Tigresa

-valor- agrego la reptil

-compasión- dijo Mono inflando el pecho y parándose de su silla

-y confianza- finalizo Grulla levantando su ala

-wauuuuuuuu… ¿en serio?- pregunto Po muy asombrado

-SI- dijieron todos en unisón

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Po muy confiado

-si claro- dijo Mono, el sarcasmo se oía en su voz

mmmm… aunque sigo diciendo que la fuerza es mejor- dijo Po entregando los platos de fideaos a sus amigos

-¡PO!- dijeron todos al unisón

-¿Qué?- pregunto un confundido panda

-¿a caso te lo tenemos que repetir una vez más?- pregunto un fastidiado Mono

-¿qué cosa?-

-QUE LA FUERZA NO ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL KUNG FU- prácticamente grito Tigresa

-ammmmm… tal vez – dijo encogiéndose de los los hombros

-aaaaaaa (suspiro) olvídalo Po- dijo una tigresa muy cansada

Y así todos se dispusieron a comer entre risas, bromas de Mono y Mantis latigazos de Víbora y chistes de Po todos terminaron de cenar y se dedicaron a descansar ya que el día siguiente sería muy atraído y divertido y para especial mente una maestra

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. y quiero agradecer a WHITE TIGER - RAZOR, ****thelastassassin****,****Chulita99 y a** **solange por sus comentarios que me subieron mucho el animo **


	3. Tofu

**HOLA holaaaaa… jeje bueno pido perdón a todos por la tardanza, la verdad son tres razones por la cual no escribía la primera razón es que estaba de vacaciones con mis amigos y casi no tenía tiempo para escribir (si apenas tenía tiempo para dormir jeje) y para acabar no había internet en ese hermoso campo pero eso me ayudó a tener nuevas ideas para el fic., la secunda es porque ya ente a clases y la tercera se me descompuso la computadora y pues me tarde en sacar el capitulo ****:( Bueno ya no los aburro con mis cosas y… espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes… a excepción de los de mi propia creación; ahora sí, sin nada más que decir (escribir)… ¡ACCION! **

''**¡TOFU!''…**

Este era uno de los muchos amaneceres del Valle de la Paz; el cielo cambio de uno oscuro y estrellado a uno más claro y con pocas nubes tan blancas como la nieve, los rallos del sol se asomaban poco a poco sobre aquel hermoso valle, que alumbraba de jardín por jardín de casa por casa, puesto por puesto de escuela por escuela y… en lo más alto de aquel valle, en la cima de la Montaña de Jade se encontraba un enorme palacio que era conocido por ser un símbolo de justicia honor y coraje el cual era conocido con el nombre de, el Palacio de Jade y hogar de los cinco furiosos; en cuanto los rallos del sol alcanzaron a ese hermoso palacio se escucho un gong que se escuchó por todo ese lugar.

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS- dijo un panda rojo ya con unos cuantos años de más en sima jeje y con vos firme en la entrada del pasillo con sus manos tras la espalda

Al escuchar el llamado de aquel panda rojo de inmediato cinco animales de distintas especies salieron de sus habitaciones las cuales eran una mantis religiosa, una víbora, un mono, una grulla y una tigresa, dispuestos a responder el saludo de su maestro

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO- respondieron a coro los cinco furiosos

-espero que estén todos bien descan… - el gran maestro se detuvo al darse cuenta que faltaba uno de sus estudiantes -¿¡dónde está Po!?- pregunto Shifu un poco molesto

-creo que sigue durmiendo maestro- respondió Víbora desde su lugar al ver a su maestro molesto

-(suspiro) en ese caso valla alguien a despertarlo y los demás vallan a desayunar y en 20 minutos los quiero ver a todos en la sala de entrenamiento ¿entendido?- les informo el Maestro Shifu ya más calmado

-SI MAESTRO- respondieron las cinco voces a coro y después de eso el maestro Shifu se retiró

-bien… ya lo escucharon… ¿a quién le toca despertarlo?- pregunto Mono acercándose al centro del pasillo

-no lo sé pero lo que sí sé es que a mí no- respondió Mantis acercándose de igual manera al centro del pasillo

-¿y cómo sabes que a ti no te toca?- pregunto Víbora acercándose a sus compañeros y amigos, acompañada de Grulla y Tigresa

-porque a mí me toco despertarlo ayer-

-mmmm ya veo y… entonces ¿a quién le toca?-

-a mi no, yo ya lo desperté el martes- respondió rápidamente Grulla

- A MI…- dijo Mono levantando su mano en el aire, y al instante todas las miradas fueron hacia él, -…NO ME TOCA- dijo Mono bajando su mano

-jaja que gracioso mono- dijo Víbora con sarcasmo al escuchar la pequeña broma de Mono -…pero… a mi también ya me toco… entonces solo queda una persona- dijo la reptil volteando su mirada a cierta felina anaranjada al igual que sus compañeros

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara o qué?- pregunto Tigresa un poco incomoda al percatarse que sus amigos la miraban

-Tigresa te toca a ti- dijo Mono avanzando por el pasillo dispuesto ir a desayunar

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó la felina, por alguna razón no le agradaba la idea de despertar a Po

-vamos tigresa tu puedes- le dijo Grulla siguiendo a Mono al igual que Mantis

-¿qué tan malo puede ser Tigresa?- preguntó Víbora al ver la cara de angustia de su amiga

-¿QUE TAN MALO PUEDE SER? ¿Estás ablando en serio?- dijo Tigresa agitando sus manos en el aire obviamente alterada

-¡cálmate Tigresa!- le exigió Víbora pues sabía que si Tigresa se alteraba no saldría nada bien la situación

-¡¿cómo quieres que me calme? si cuando trato de despertarlo siempre salgo golpeada, babeada o simplemente aplastada!- dijo la joven tigresa recordando todas aquellas beses que salió aplastada, golpeada y babeada por Po

-… -

-aaaagggggg… supongo que tendré que despertarlo tarde o temprano así que…- Tigresa ni termino la frase pues Víbora la interrumpió

-no te preocupes tanto amiga… yo te acompaño, a mí nunca me aplasta o babea jeje-

-¡NO, no quiero que me acompañes… yo ya estoy bastante grandecita como para que me acompañe mi amiga a despertar a un chico que me da miedo cuan…

-¿¡Po te da miedo!?- pregunto Víbora muy sorprendida e interrumpiendo a Tigresa nuevamente

-¿QUÉ? NO, déjame terminar, lo que me da miedo es que termine siendo aplastada por Po, cada vez que lo hace se me va el aire- dijo tigresa un poco avergonzada

-valla quién lo diría… ¿en serio te da miedo que se te valla el aire? o ¿el ser aplastada?- preguntó Víbora incrédula pues nunca pensó que a Tigresa le diera miedo algo y mucho menos que ese algo sea ser aplastada o que se le fuera el aire o… tal vez ambas

- (suspiro) si emmm creo que las dos cosas- dijo Tigresa rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzada para luego cambiar de actitud avergonzada a una molesta -y no creas que estoy muy orgullosa de eso, es un tipo de trauma que tengo desde cachorra que tal vez algún día si tienes suerte te cuente- dijo Tigresa poniendo sus manos (patas) en la cadera

- bueno está bien… y ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- insistió Víbora un poco preocupada por su amiga

-si segura- respondió Tigresa cruzándose de brazos no muy segura de su respuesta

-mmmm… bueno en ese caso… nos vemos en la cocina- dijo Víbora dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina dejando atrás a una tigresa muy nerviosa por entrar a la habitación del panda

_-''vamos Tigresa tu puedes y… un minuto ¿porque estoy tan nerviosa por entrar a la habitación de Po?...NO IMPORTA BOY A ENTRAR''_ pensó Tigresa y así empezó a caminar a la dirección de la habitación del Guerrero Dragón pero justo cuando iba a entrar decidió hacer algo diferente de lo que hacía regularmente, se paro en frente de esta y llamo desde afuera

-Po… ¿estás despierto? _''si claro Tigresa como si el fuera a contestar''_- dijo Tigresa desde afuera de la habitación, espero unos minutos y al no escuchar respuesta volvió a hablar pero esta vez mas fuerte -vamos Po ya es hora de levantarse Shifu quiere decirnos algo importante_ ''si esto no funciona tendré que entrar''_-

-mmmmmm… cinco minutos más- se escucho adentro de la habitación a un Po muy somnoliento

_-''iuffff… menos mal que funciono''_ ¡nada de cinco minutos mas ya levántate Po!-

-NO y no podrás obligarme además el maestro Shifu nos dijo que teníamos TODA la tarde libre- la retó Po resaltando la palabra ''toda'' desde adentro de la habitación

-como tú mismo lo dijiste Po fue TODA la tarde NO TOD el día- dijo Tigresa resaltando al igual que él la palabra ''todo'' y ''toda'' - y además… un minuto… ¿me estas retando panda?- pregunto la felina

-emmmm… si, así es,… nunca me sacaras de la cama- dijo un Po muy confiado de sus palabras

_-''eso está por verse panda''- _pensó la felina hasta que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea para que Po saliera corriendo de la habitación -¡PO SI NO TE LEBANTAS_ YA,_ LA COMIDA SE VA A ENFIAR!- le grito Tigresa para que se levantara esperando que funcionara su plan, espero un par de segundos pero no salió -mmmm… al parecer tendré que entrar- dijo Tigresa en un susurro, pero en cuanto iba a entrar salió un panda de la habitación como si se estuviera incendiado aquel lugar

-¡QUE HACES HAI PARADA… VAMOS QUE SE ENFRIA LA COMIDA!- grito Po mientras corría en dirección a la cocina dejando atrás a una tigresa muy sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero aunque ya no le sorprendía mucho lo que el hiciera

-valla creo que si funciono… ¡genial ya no tendré que entrar a su habitación para despertarlo!- dijo una tigresa muy aliviada y feliz, y después de decir eso emprendió el paso hacia la cocina donde seguramente sus compañeros la estarían esperando

**EN LA COCINA…**

Los cuatro furiosos restantes estaban sentados en una cilla hambrientos, esperado a Tigresa, y especial mente a Po que aria los deliciosos fideos que tanto les gustaban

-aaagggg cuanto tardaaaaan… - Mono sonaba un tanto molesto

-recuérdenme que nunca más en la vida dejemos que Tigresa se quede a despertar a Po- dijo Mantis muy enfadado -además TENGO AMBRE- finalizo dando un salto a la alacena

-tranquilo Mantis no eres el único, yo también tengo hambre- dijo Grulla parándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar alrededor de la cocina

-si Mantis tranquilo vamos a esperarlos un poquito más si no llegan los iremos a buscar ¿sí?- dijo Víbora que estaba en la misma condición que sus compañeros

-NI HABLAR YO TENGO HAMBRE Y VOY A COMER- dijo Mantis aun parado en las puertas de la alacena dispuesto a comer lo que sea que hubiera fuera comestible o no

-¡ESPERA MANTIS NO AGAS ALGO DE LO QUE DESPUES TE PODRIAS AREPENTIR!-le grito Mono a Mantis que ya estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de la alacena

-no me importa ¡QUIERO COMER ALGO!- dijo Mantis abriendo las puertas de la alacena de un tirón

-MANTIS, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO… - grito Mono desde su lugar extendiendo su brazo hacia el insecto

-Mono no seas tan dramático, ni que por solo abrir las puertas de la alacena el mundo se acabara- dijo Víbora un poco molesta por lo exagerado que era su amigo

-y… ¿qué hay de comer?- pregunto Grulla poniéndose al lado de Mantis que por alguna razón se había quedado tieso cual estatua

-… -

-¿Mantis?- volvió a preguntar Grulla al no obtener respuesta alguna, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, en cambio de eso, Mantis calló de espaldas que si no fuera por las alas de Grulla se hubiera estrellado en el duro y frio suelo

-¿QUE LE PASO A MANTIS?- pregunto alterada Víbora al ver la situación de su amigo insecto

-¿Mantis?... ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS… HAORA ESTARAS PARALISADO… PARA SIEMPRE!- dijo un mono muy dramático, con su brazo izquierdo en su frente

-MONO YA DEJA DE BROMEAR, ¿NO VES LA SITUACION DE MANTIS?- gritó la reptil haciendo que Mono se calmara al instante -bien ahora si… ¿qué le paso a Mantis?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez más calmada

-no lo sé… tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte- contesto Grulla

- bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que vio Mantis para ponerse de esa forma?-

-no lo sé pero no voy a esperar a que despierte ese insecto- dijo Mono acercándose a la alacena, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de asomarse al interior de esta…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO… - grito Mantis mientras se lanzaba hacia Mono para evitar que viera lo que había adentro, cayendo justo en su cara

-¿pero qué… - pregunto Mono muy impactado pero cuando supo que era lo que tenía en los ojos y parte del hocico trató de quitárselo -¡Mantis quítate de en sima!- dijo Mono caminando hacia atrás y con sus manos en la cara tratando de quitarse a Mantis de la cara

- ¡NO MONO, NO TE DEJARE QUE VEAS LA COSA QUE ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO!- gritaba Mantis desde la cara de Mono

-YA QUITATEEEE-

-JAMAS-

-GRULLA QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, ¡QUITAMELOOOOOO…- gritaba Mono de la desesperación

-¡MONO YA DEJA DE GRITAR!- gritó una molesta víbora por los gritos de cierto primate

-¡TU TAMBIÉN VÍBORA!- grito Mantis mientras luchaba por no caerse de la cara de Mono, pues este movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo, en ese instante entra a la cocina un panda corriendo como si le urgiera algo seguido de una tigresa de lo más calmada

-¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre aquí!?- pregunto Tigresa y al instante todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, Víbora con cara de ''cálmense o los mato '', a Mantis en la cara de Mono, Mono tratando de quitarse a Mantis, a Grulla con sus alas en la cara de Mono y Po a un lado de la alacena con una cara que reflejaba lo hambriento que estaba , una escena media rara pero en fin que se podía hacer -¿y bien?- pregunto Tigresa cruzándose de brazos al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Víbora fue la primera en contestar

-qué bueno que llegaste Tigresa ahora diles a estos niños que se calmen- dijo Víbora serpenteando hacia Tigresa hasta quedar al lado de ella

-¿¡QUÉ!? YO NO SOY UN NIÑO VOÍBORA- dijo Mono quitándose de encima las alas de Grulla, bastante ofendido por las palabras de su amiga, olvidándose por completo que aun tenía a Mantis en su cara

-pues… parece que si, en especial tu Mono, porque… cuantas beses se te dice algo y no lo haces- dijo Víbora cual madre regaña a su hijo cuando hace algo malo

-bueno… muchas pero… esa no es razón para que me digas niño… sabes que no me gusta- dijo Mono cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero con el ceño fruncido (lo cual no se veía porque cierto insecto estaba en su cara), cual niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre

-¿ha no? ¿entonces cual?- pregunto Víbora con el seño fruncido

-cual… ¿Qué?- pregunto Mono al no entender la pregunta de Víbora

-¿como que? cual... ¿que?- practicamente gritó Víbora

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Tigresa, pues esa discusión le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, al instante los dos furiosos dejaron de discutir

-bien… entonces que es lo que sucedió para que ustedes se comporten de esta forma- pregunto Tigresa aun con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido

-emmm… ¿lo de la discusión de Víbora y Mono? o ¿la de Mantis en la cara de Mono?- preguntó Grulla mientras se dirigía hacia tigresa

-lo de Mantis en la cara de Mono, por favor- pidió Tigresa en el tono más amable que pudo

-¡bien!, en ese caso… bueno, mientras los esperábamos a ti y a Po nosotros nos moríamos de hambre…-

-que novedad- dijo tigresa con sarcasmo

-por favor Tigresa no me interrumpas- pidió Grulla en tono serio algo raro para todos los ahí presentes -bueno… como decía, nosotros teníamos hambre y Mantis se desesperó y fue a buscar algo que comer en la alacena mientras Mono le estaba gritando no se qué cosas para que no abriera las puertas de la alacena, aunque claro Mantis no le izo caso…- ''_típico de Mantis, él nunca le hace caso a nadie a acepción del Maestro Shifu''_ pensó Tigresa para después poner atención en lo que decía su compañero y amigo -…y de repente se quedo tieso como una estatua...-

-de hecho igual que una estatua- interrumpió Mono a Grulla levantando su dedo índice hacia arriba aun con Mantis en la cara

-¡sí! ¡Exacto!- dijo Grulla alegre pero después cambio a un tono serio -Pero… Mono no me vuelvas a interrumpir- _''muy bien esto sí que es un poco raro''_ pensó tigresa - bueno de repente Mono grito unas cuantas beses más y hasta que fue a ver qué era lo que a Mantis lo había dejado en ese estado pero como por arte de magia Mantis se reincorporó y se lanzó hacia la cara de Mono, y lo que pasó después no es necesario que te lo cuente pues tu lo viste todo je- y así termino Grulla de contar el suceso ocurrido

-mmmmm… ¿conque eso pasó he? mmm…- dijo Tigresa con una mano en la barbilla en posición pensativa -... oye Grulla y… un momento… ¡Mantis quítate de la cara de…-

En ese instante Po ya no aguantó más el hambre y la curiosidad de saber que había adentro de la alacena (aquí entre nos, fue más por el hambre jeje) y se asomó adentro de la alacena en ese instante se escucho un ''¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!'' de cierto insecto que brinco de la cara de Mono a la de Po,

- ¡MANTIS QUITATE DE MI CARAAAA!- gritaba Po caminando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-… Mono- dijo Tigresa casi en un susurro por la sorpresa que se llevó -¡Mantis quítate de la cara de Po!- le ordenó Tigresa al pobre de Mantis que ya estaba todo mareado por todas las sacudidas que le estaba dando el Guerrero Dragón, En ese instante Po logró quitarse a Mantis de la cara con una sacudida de cabeza que hasta él mismo se logró marear, el pobre Mantis cayó al la mesa todo mareado

-¡NO PO, NO VEAS ADENTRO!- le advirtió Mantis pero como siempre nadie le hace caso al insecto, bueno, para el punto de vista de Mantis, cando Po miro adentro de la alacena no pudo creer lo que vio, abrió los ojos como platos, se puso las dos manos (patas) a la boca (hocico) y empezó a caminar hacia atrás y negando con la cabeza barias beses seguidas

-no puede ser- dijo Po en un susurro casi inaudible pero Tigresa si lo alcanzó a oír

-Po… ¿qué paso?, ¿qué viste?- preguntó Tigresa un poco alarmada ya que no lo había visto así desde que lo conoció, bueno casi nunca je.

-TE LO ADBERTI PO- dijo Mantis aun tirado en la mesa

-pues ¿Qué fue lo que vieron ustedes dos?- preguntó Grulla con curiosidad asomándose hacia adentro de la alacena, en cuanto lo hiso se le dibujo una cara de horror en el rostro, lo cual izo que se alarmaran Tigresa, Mono y Víbora

-¡NO, NOOOOOO… - dijo Grulla saliendo volando de la cocina dejando a todos los presentes con unas caras que reflejaban preocupación y curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba adentro de la alacena para que los pusiera a todos en ese estado

-mmmmm… creo que iré a ver qué ay ahí- dijo un mono muy curioso, cuando se asomó hacia adentro para ver el contenido…

- ¡NO, TODO MENOS ESO! ¡NOOOO!- grito Mono caminando hacia atrás, con su brazo derecho en sus ojos y su brazo y mano izquierdo extendidos hacia al frente, mientras que Víbora tenía una cara de duda y Tigresa una de enfado ya que esa situación ya le estaba empezaba a hartar

-¡pero Mono que viste!- preguntó la reptil ya preocupada por el comportamiento de sus amigos

-¡algo realmente horrible Víbora!- le respondió Mono a Víbora que estaba detrás de Po el cual seguía en las mismas condiciones que al principio, sin pedir permiso a nadie Víbora se dirigió a la alacena para ver de una vez por todas lo que tenía a sus amigos en ese estado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo

-con razón estaban actuando de ese modo- susurro lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie la oyera pero alguien si la alcanzó a escuchar

-¿Qué dijiste Víbora?- pregunto Tigresa con curiosidad

-¡nada!... ¡no dije nada!- dijo un poco nerviosa la reptil

-¿segura?- volvió a preguntar Tigresa, esta vez desconfiando de su amiga

- s… si- dijo una nerviosa víbora apartándose de la alacena

-mmm… a ver hazte a un lado- dijo Tigresa viendo el contenido de la alacena, cuando lo izo entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor el contenido y al instante abrió los ojos a más no poder, al encontrarlo, lo agarro y se los enseño a sus compañeros

-aquí no ay nada, solo tofu- dijo Tigresa abansando hacia sus amigos y sin entender su comportamiento

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...- gritaron todos menos Víbora cuando Tigresa se aserco,

-¡NO TE ASERQUES!- le grito Mantis a Tigresa, la cual estaba muy confundida por su comportamiento

-¿pero qué...- preguntó tigresa mientras caminaba en direccion a sus amigos, pero fue interumpida por otro grito

-¡QUITA ESA COSA DE NUESTRA VISTA!- gritó Mono mientras empujaba a Víbora al frente,

-emmm... Tigresa...- dijo la reptil un poco apenada dirigiéndose hacia su amiga pero...

-¿¡QUE QUITE QUE COSA!?- preguntó furiosa la felina pues pensaba que ablaban de ella

-¡ESO!- esta ves gritó Po señalando hacia donde estaba ella, lo que la puso aun más furiosa de lo que ya estaba

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó nuevamente la felina con ganas de ahorcar a todos los chicos presentes, al ver esto Víbora se preocupo y decidio hablar lo más calmada pocible para aclarar la situacion pero...

-¡LO QUE TIENES EN LA MANO!- grito la reptil contagiandose de los gritos que invadían la cocina (que calmada ¿no?) -egemm... perdon- dijo Víbora carrspeando la garganta al darse cuenta que avía gritado sin motibo alguno, ya que su intencion era hablar tranquila mente, al instante Tigresa bolteo su mirada hacia su mano.

-¿¡EL TOFU!?- grito Tigresa que de igual manera que Víbora,se avía contagiado de los gritos

-¡SÍ!- GRITARON TO...(ejemm... perdon... creo que yo tambien me contagie jiji XD) ...gritaron todos a respuesta de la pregunta de la felina

-¿¡PORQUÉ TODOS ESTAMOS GRITANDO!?- gritó y preguntó Po al ver que todo lo que decian era gritado y no hablado, todos se quedaron en cielcio por un minuto, para despues hablar

-mmmm... no lo sé Po pero fuera por lo que fuera ya termino- dijo Víbora en un tono mucho mas calmado

-si ya termino gracias al cielo... ya se me estaba secando la garganta- dijo Mantis agarando su gargantita con su tenacita

-me alegro, haora si... ¿que es lo que tiene el tofu para que se comporten de esa forma?- preguntó Tigresa al no comprender la actitud de sus amigos

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE EL TOFU!?- preguntó Mono, y al instante todas las miradas fueron hacia el dejandole un claro mensaje de que se callara -esta bien ya me callo- lo dijo en un susurro

-no nos gusta el tofu- dijo un mantis poniendo una cara de asco

-¿qué?- pregunto Tigresa

-si tigresa no nos gusta el tofu, pero eso tu ya lo sabias ¿no?- dijo Víbora

-si pero... no entiendo porque no les gusta si...-

-bueno... Tigresa... esque... el tofu... no es una comida precisamente je- dijo Po un poco nerbioso por la reaccion de la felina

-¡claro que si!, ademas tiene calcio, hierro, y nos da energias para seguir con nuestras actividades diarias- les explico Tigresa a sus compañeros

-ese es el punto Tigresa a Po no le gusta lo nutritivo- comento un muy molesto mono

-SÍ... ¡OYE!- dijo Po ofendido por las palabras de su molesto amigo

-¿qué? es sierto ¿no?- preguntó Mono

-por supuesto que no- se defendio Po aciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados

-ya, ya... bamonos que el Maestro Shifu nos debe de estar esperando- dijo una felina dejando el problematico tofu en la mesa

-pero... todavia no emos desayunado- dijo Po mientras todos emprendian el paso hacia el salón de entrenamiento

-tranquilo Po podras comer todo lo que quieras en la tarde ya que la tenemos libre ¿recuerdas?- dijo Víbora para reanimar a Po, y funciono

-BIEN- dijo Po mientras alcansaba al resto del grupo

-un minuto... ¿donde está Grulla?- preguntó Mono frenando el paso ya que al pareser era el unico que se percató de la ausencia de Grulla, todos intercambiaron miradas y se encojieron de hombros...

**BUENO espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me fue un poco difícil escribirlo por lo que ya comente en un principio y… bueno comentes si les gusto o no si me paso de largo con el capitulo o de corto jeje lo que sea pero menos comentarios ofensivos porfa y… ahora si el momento que todos esperaban los ''AGRADECIMIENTOS'' heeeeeeee jeje bueno los agradecimientos los doy por aquellas personitas a las que no puedo mandar un PM así que aqui estan: **

**thelastassassin****: gracias por tu comentario me subió el ánimo y me animo a seguir escribiendo esta historia, al igual que los comentarios de los demás jeje y… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (que a mí me costó mucho escribirlo jeje…) y saludos desde mi casa jeje :D**

**WHITE TIGER - RAZOR****:**** bueno pues ya sabes lo que vino en este capítulo je y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y sobre lo del final del capítulo anterior a mí tampoco me gusto del todo pero como ya no se me venían más ideas decidí escribir una parte de una película y pues… ya ves espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. y nos vemos en la próxima **

**Tigresa Fenix****: ****jeje bueno me alegra que te guste tanto este fic y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y sobre poner un TiPo… no lo sé solo se me vino la idea de hacer una historia de Kung Fu Panda, digamos que el tiempo lo dirá pero para mi punto de vista no, por ahora no, espero haber respondido tu pregunta y suerte a ti también**

**Lenaalexandra: jajajajajaja… si fue un día muy extraño para ambos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo jeje y gracias por dejar tu comentario me subió el ánimo ****:)**** …bueno nos vemos… SALUDOS **

**Neonblack12****:**** jajajajaja bueno espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y como ya ves ya escribí el siguiente capitulo jeje bueno gracias por tu comentario hizo que se me saliera una sonrisa jeje bueno hasta la próxima ;)**

**Guest: si jajajaja... pobre Po... y en otras noticias espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias también a ti por dejar tu comentario me hiciste reír jajajaja bueno nos vemos... hasta la próxima**

**BlackRose 223****: jajajajajaja... gracias por tu comentario me hiciste sonreír y me alegro de que te guste el fic. Y... ya no esperes más que ya llegó el nuevo capitulo jajajaja... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que por lo que leí estabas muy ansiosa por que saliera ¿no? Jeje nos vemos... hasta la próxima :) **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que se la pasen muy bien... en donde quiera que esten jeje, tratare de subir el proximo cap. lo antes pocible, se despide:**

**Master PAO PyT ;) **


End file.
